Dangereuses Visions
by bloody angel16
Summary: Harry se découvre une nouvelle occupation pour tuer le temps à Poudlard, le problème c'est que ce passe temps s'avère être de rendre fou Voldemort avec des visions parfois très... déstabilisantes. Dark Harry, slash, rating M en prévision.
1. Encore une rentrée

Resumé: Harry se découvre un nouveau passe temps pour occuper son temps libre à Poudlard, et que ce passe temps s'avère être de rendre fou Voldemort avec des visions parfois très... déstabilisantes. Dark Harry

Couples: Il y aura sans soute au mois les couples: hp/dm et hp/ voldy, quant au reste on verra

disclaimer: vous connaissez la chanson je suppose: rien n'est à moi, bla bla bla...

_Note de l'auteur:_ Bon, c'est ma première fanfiction, alors ne soyez pas trop sévères svp, mais tout de même francs sur vos impressions

Harry regardait sans vraiment voir le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre du poudlard express. Totallement perdu dans ses pensées. Il allait commencer sa septième année à poudlard, une ennuiyeuse année de plus en somme, juste une dernière année monotone à endurer, puis il ne sera plus obligé de jouer le rôle de St Potter, comme Malfoy se plaisait à le nommer. S'il savait!

Les premières années, harry avait vraiment aimé cette vie à poudlard avec les Griffondor; car après tout, ce monde était nouveau pour lui à cette époque et lui avait donné un nouvel espoir en lui offrant le pouvoir de ne plus jamais devoir se soumettre à qui que ce soit comme il avait du le faire avec les Dursley C'est d'ailleurs pour celà qu'il s'était opposé à Voldemort, et non pas à cause de parents qu'il n'avait pas connu, il les détestait pour avoir été trop faibles pour rester vivants et l'avoir laissé aux mains des Dursley, mais après tout, on attend d'un orphelin qu'il pleure ses chers parents disparus n'est-ce pas? C'était d'un ridicule!

Quant à Voldemort... il lui devait beaucoup. En effet il avait dans un premier temps essayé de le soumettre, (ce qu'il avait détesté) puis ne pouvant finalement pas réussir, il s'était décidé à le tuer ... efforts assez vains jusqu'à présent, ce qui devait faire enrager ce cher Voldichou. A vrai dire, il était plutôt heureux que Voldemort ai essayé de le tuer.

En effet Harry avait décidé s'entraîner dur pour avoir une chance de le vaincre, et il était maintenant un sorcier très puissant qui maîtrisait la magie blanche aussi bien que la magie noire (une certaine cape l'aidant à se procurer les ouvrages nécessaires dans la réserve de la bibliothèque), magie noire qui s'était révélée des plus intéressante, il comprenait pourquoi le Lord noir avait fini par dédaidner la magie blanche

En somme c'était grace à ce cher Voldy que Harry était aussi puissant... il faudra qu'il pense un jour à le remercier!!

A cette idée Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, qu'elle tête ferait le Lord lorsqu'il entendrait ces mots?  
Cette fois Harry éclata de rire, il faudra décidément qu'il lui pose la question!  
Ce fut le moment que choisirent ses "deux meilleurs amis" pour faire irruption dans le wagon

-**Harry, je suis si heureuse de te voir, mais où étais-tu? On te cherchais partout!**

S'écria la Miss parfaite, tout en sautant au cou d'un Harry récalcitrant secondée par un Ronald Weasley au courire décidment très niais; et se demanda s'il pouvait les faire gonfler comme sa chère tante Marge quelques années plus tôt.  
Avant de se rappeler qu'il avait décidé de jouer encore un peu la comédie, histoire de profiter encore un peu des privillèges de sa position de "Sauveur", terme qui le faisait d'ailleurs bien rire: car tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de sauver c'était sa peau!

-**Euh... Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mai tu m'étouffe Hermione.  
-Oh pardon Harry!  
-Mouais, tu n'as pas à te donner la peine d'essayer de me tuer, je connais quelqu'un qui se débrouille très bien pour ça, même s'il n'y est pas encore arrivé, **

**-Mais voyons, ne prends pas les choses comme ça, ce n'est pas.  
-Ne me dis pas que si tu parles de ça... c'est... à cause de tes cauchemards sur Tu-sais-qui, et qu'il projette encore de te... balbutia Ron**

**-Biensur que non Ron.  
- AH,Tu me rassures, j'ai cru que.  
-...Voldemort veut juste m'inviter à boire le thé samedi prochain voyons! Vous devriez être au courant vu que l'ordre du phoenix vous tient au courant VOUS et pas MOI!  
-Mais que.  
-maintenant si vous voulez bien, j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'intimité pour me changer, on approche de l'école**.

Sur ce il les mit à la porte sans plus de cérémonie.  
Il allait enfin pouvoir retourner à sa tranquillité perdue. Où en était-il avant que ces deux idiots débarquent? AH oui! Voldemort... Harry n'avait pas l'intention de s'ennuyer cette année.

En effet, il lui était venu une idée de génie pendant les vacances: utiliser le lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort pour rendre chèvre le seigneur des ténèbres. Car si celui-ci avait réussi à le manipuler lors de sa cinquième année en lui faisant croire qu'il tenait Sirius à sa merci, Harry pouvait être capable à son tour d'illusionner le Lord, maintenant qu'il était devenu assez puissant pour retournrer le lien en sa faveur. IL n'allait peut-être pas s'ennuyer cette année finalement, pensa Harry avec un sourire sadique au lèvres

Alors vous avez aimé cette entrée en matière?

Jouons à un jeu: celui ou celle qui découvrira qu'elle sera la première vision troublante du Lord aura droit à un cadeau!!

une ch'tite review please??


	2. banquet et provocation

Résumé: Harry se découvre un nouveau passe temps: rendre fou un certain Voldy avec des visions plutôt... déstabilisantes

Couples: Tout d'abord un petit hp/dm, puis hp/voldy, et puis après on verra, si vous avez des suggestions à me faire, je vous en prie faites.

Disclaimer: oui je sais, ENCORE la même chanson: pas à moi, rien à moi... pfft, démoralisant...

Réponse aux reviews:

Ceres03: Pour les fautes d'orthographes, je sais, j'ai horreur de me relire sur l'ordinateur. Mais j'essaierai de faire plus attention

Narcissss: merci pour ta review! Eh oui, ça sent le lemon, il est prévu pour le prochain chapitre si tout va bien (eh oui, je n'ai encore jamais écris de lemon, on verra ce que ça donne)

Ewilan Potter: Tu chauffes mais ce n'est pas encore ça

Blackmoony83: Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, et m'a boostée dans l'écriture de ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est des hp/lv, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de renouvellement dans cette catégorie, c'est dommage. Quant à l'animagus d'harry, il est plus que probable que je m'en serve pour mon histoire, on verra quand. Pour la cadence de publication, je ne sais pas précisément encore, ça variera en fonction de ma charge de travail, mais je pense qu'il y aura un chapitre par semaine. Voilà!

voilà la suite de Dangereuses Visions, enjoy

Harry pénétra à l'intérieur de la grande salle, entouré de ses deux compagnons, ou plutôt devrait-on dire de ses deux boulets, "il en a même un pour chaque pied!" pensa-t-il, avec grimace qui finissait de lui donner l'apparence d'un forçat allant au bagne.

Il avait pourtant bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper de de ces deux là En effet, il cherchait quelqu'un parmis la foule déjà à table pour le festin de début d'année. Cette personne devait se trouver là maintenant puisqu'ils étaient passablement en retard et étaient arrivés parmis les derniers: la répartition avait déjà commençée. Ils gagnèrent donc leurs places sous le regard noir du professeur McGonagall, qui pourtant continua la répartition comme si ne rien n'était.

La répartition touchait à sa fin, lorsque Harry apperçut enfin la personne qu'il cherchait depuis son entrée dans la grande salle, assis à l'extrémitée de la table la plus éloignée de celle des Griffondors. Le calme l'envahit alors, une sérénité que même les deux boulets de services ne sauraient troubler tant il était absorbé par la contemplation de son meilleur ennemi, son antithèse favorite: le sus-nommé Drago Malfoy.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'harry, tandis qu'il dévorait du coin de l'oeil la peau fine et pâle du blond qui hantait ses nuits, ses doigts longs et fins -à l'image même de sa personne- qui trituraient distraitement le bord de son verre, qui émettait sous la friction un doux son. Harry se demanda alors si le blond cesserai un jour d'être d'une si indécente beauté, et ce dans son propre intérêt.

Il fut cependant arraché à ses pensées quand un regard de mercure liquide se planta dans le sien. Celà ne dura que quelques secondes, le temps que le blond lui adresse un léger signe de tête et que Harry le lui rende, mais celà suffit pour qu'un délicieux frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'eu soudain plus faim, mais prît la ferme résolution de coincer le blond après le repas.

Du coup, le festin lui parût interminable, surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'il devait faire mine de s'intéresser aux conversations de petits Griffis qui l'entouraient, et rire à leurs blagues de peu d'esprit. A force de devoir supporer pareil traitement tous les jours à Poudlard chaque année, il avait fini par développer une sorte de "pilote automatique", sans quoi il n'aurait pas pu endurer tant d'années de niaiseries made in Griffi Land!

Arriva enfin le moment où le blondinet se décida à quitter la salle d'un pas lent, si lent que Harry su que cette lenteur lui était destinée et n'avait d'autre but que de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve

"**Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Malfoy**" susura Harry, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux

-**Tu disais quelque chose harry**? lui demanda Ron, la bouche encore à demi-pleine de tarte au potiron

-**Euh... **commeça Harry, réprimant de justesse une moue dégoûtée, **Juste que j'allais aux toilettes, pas la peine de m'attendre, j'ai envie de me promener un peu tout seul, je te laisse prendre soins d'Hermione, d'accord?**

A ces mots Ron vira couleur pivoine en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire quiddich

-**D...d...d'accord**, articula difficilement Ron en avalant de travers et n'osant soudain plus regarder Hermione en face, **b..bonne promenade vieux...**

-**Merci, à plus!** Harry tourna les talons, se disant que décidément, le rouquin était aisément manipulable. C'était d'un pratique!

Harry pressa le pas, craignant d'avoir été semé par le Serpentard, suite à sa brève discussion avec Ron. Cependant le Griffondor le retrouva non loin de là, discutant avec ses propre boulets, j'ai nommé: Crabbe et Goyle!

Harry se plaça à l'écart et prenant sont mal en patience, se résigna à attendre que le Serpentard se débarasse de ses trolls apprivoisés. Celà prît, malheureusement pour lui, assez longtemps: le temps que le blond réussisse à leur expliquer ce qu'il voulait de manière claire et épurée, assimilable par leur cerveau (soit peu de temps), et le temps que leur cerveaux puissent comprendre et digérer l'information (soit un temps bien plus long).

Lorsqu'enfin, ils eurent compris que leur prince voulait être seul, ils le laissèrent et s'éloignèrent en direction des cachots, ce qui laissa le champs libre à un harry plus qu'agacé par cette attente forcée.

Profitant de l'innattention du serpentard, tout à ses explications, le Sauveur s'était glissé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, bien cécidé à surprendre sa chère antithèse. Ainsi, lorsque celui-ci enfin débarassé de son escorte plus que génante, se retourna pour voir Harry, il fut bien surpris de ne voir personne dans le couloir, mais le fut bien plus encore de sentir le brun lui soufler dans la nuque, ce qui le fit tressaillir de tout son être, mais ne sursauta pas. Que voulez-vous, l'on est Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas!

Cependant Harry ne laissa pas au blond le temps de se remettre de ses émotion, et le traîna au pas de course dans les couloirs- heureusement déserts à cette heure- qui menaient à la Salle sur demande, et le tira sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapire, vous avez aimé?

Je sais que les chapitres sont encore un peu courts, mais soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fanfic, j'ai encore un peu de mal

Dernière chance pour deviner quelle sera la première vision troublante du Lord!


	3. première vision

**Résumé: **Harry a un nouveau passe temps: rendre chèvre Voldemort!

**Couples:** Je vais commencer avec un petit Drarry, puis continuer avec Le couple: applaudissez: harry/voldy. Quant à une éventualité d'autres couples, je verrai celui qui sera le plus intéressant à travailler., et je vous ferai la surprise

**Disclaimer: **Oui, on sait, rien est à moi, bla bla, tout est à J.K Rowling! Elle pourrait pas faire une donation, non?

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Blackmoony83: **Oui, ils sont « amis » depuis un moment déjà, non, il ne va pas larguer ses boulets avant un petit moment (argh! je vais devoir me les coltiner aussi, sniff). Pour ton petit indice: c'est une bestiole froide (mais pour être franche, je ne pense pas que tu devines, car ce n'est pas si simple que ça en a l'air ). Pour la vision, c'est presque ça (ben oui, sinon, il va pas s'en remettre le petit Voldy!), bon, je vais être gentille et t'accorder le point. Le cadeau promis? Je vais jouer aux marraines fées et te demander si tu as un vœux de couple annexe pour la suite de la fiction (mais comme tu n'es pas la seule à avoir trouvé, je choisirai le ou les couple(s) les plus intéressants à exaucer (alors à toi d'en trouver un intéressant pour la suite, et je l'exauces sur le champ )) Voili voilou

**Honey 1607:**Oui Harry est un grand sadique schizophrène ,mais bon on l'aime bien quand même. Sinon, tu as le droit de choisir un couple annexe pour la suite de la fiction, je l'exaucerai si l'idée est intéressante. Promis!

**Titmo: **Bingo, toi aussi tu as le droit à un souhait de couple annexe qui sera exaucé si compatible avec le scénario (oui, je ne vais pas non plus tout chambouler, je ne vais plus m'y retrouver sinon ). Et pour le threesome, je vais le soumettre à un vote, c'est une bonne idée.

**Tempete Sanguine: **J'espère en effet que ce cher voldy t'amusera

**Maureen128: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, quant à la main de voldy… tout est dans le chapitre

**666Naku:** Alors là, gros trip sur Walt Disney et Babar! MDR! Une idée qui aurait rendu malade Voldy! Mais bon, bisounours land n'était pas au programme du chapitre. Tu as toi aussi le droit de faire un souhait sur un couple annexe que tu aimerai voir.

En grand merci à Kigaloo, Marie potter riddle, yaoi94, Aurélie Malefoy, Déesse de la lune, Sati-san, Nepheria, Azuria, dont les reviews m'ont fait très très très plaisir!

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Dangereuses visions, merci de supporter l'auteur capricieuse que je suis et bonne lecture …

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Harry ne laissa pas au blond le temps de se remettre de ses émotion, et le traîna au pas de course dans les couloirs- heureusement déserts à cette heure- qui menaient à la Salle sur demande, et le tira sans ménagement à l'intérieur…_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

- **Je t'ai donc tant manqué beau brun? Mais bon, la prochaine fois pour nos retrouvailles, pourrais-tu m'éviter de courir le marathon? Pas que ça me gêne particulièrement mais vois-tu, j'ai besoins de tout mon souffle. Il m'en manque toujours quand je suis avec toi… Va savoir pourquoi!**

-**Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas poussé à bout, ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même**, répliqua un Harry subitement passé an mode prédateur à la vue d'un blond échevelé et au souffle un peu court

-**Voyons, je suis un Malefoy, et donc par définition un être scandaleusement beau et tentateur, je n'y peux rien si le monde entier m'adore**

Draco s'était maintenant remis de ses émotions et tentait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Harry se rapprocha alors, le forçant à battre en retraite en direction du mur

- **Oui,je sais, tu m'as déjà suffisamment vanté toutes les qualités des Malefoy, mais de toute évidence, la modestie n'en fait pas partie!**

Le serpentard était maintenant acculé au mur, le Survivant rapprochant dangereusement, tant et si bien que la réponse du blond ne fut qu'un murmure à peine audible:

-**A quoi bon être modeste lorsque l'on sait posséder tant de qualités? Gandhi disait que cultiver l'humilité c'est**… (1)

-**Je me fiche royalement de ce que pouvait bien dire Gandhi, là, j'ai quelque chose de bien plus intéressant en tête**, coupa Harry, dont le visage n'était plus distant que de quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre

-**Vraiment? Quelque chose de plus intéressant que Gandhi? Tu as tout mon intérêt**, haleta Draco, les yeux à demi fermés par anticipation.

-**Très bien, dans ce cas assieds toi**, proposa Harry , s'écartant vivement du blond, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Draco, pour le moins surpris du brusque écart du griffi, resta un moment figé dans la même position, avant de se diriger vers un fauteuil, fusillant Harry du regard.

-**Tu me fais payer pour tout à l'heure c'est ça? Ce que tu peux être rancunier pour un Sauveur…**

-**Pfft, pas de grossièreté je te prie, après tout tu sais ce que je choisirai si je devais choisir entre sauver la communauté sorcière ou ma précieuse personne**

-**Et après, c'est moi qui suis considéré comme dénué de modestie**

-**Mais c'est normal, j'ai pris exemple sur toi mon cher Draco**

**-hum, cela expliquerai en effet bien des choses…Mais revenons plutôt à ce que tu avais en tête de si intéressant… et de si frustrant**

**-Bien, comme tu veux. En fait, au cours de mes ennuyeuses vacances, il m'est venu une idée purement et simplement géniale.**

**-Trêve de modestie, si tu en venais aux faits?**

**-hum,si je n'ai même plus le droit de te faire un peu mariner… Enfin, je disais donc, que j'ai trouvé un passe-temps à la fois original, distrayant, sadique, et accessoirement, et c'est là que ça va te plaire: un peu pervers.**

**-Développes, tu commence légèrement à m'intéresser**

**-Le contraire m'aurait étonné**, ria Harry, **mais je te préviens, mon passe temps est peut-être très excitant, mais il est aussi dangereux.**

**-Venant d'un malade comme toi, j'aurai dû m'en douter, maintenant va droit au but et arrête de tergiverser!**

**-Ok Dragounet, pas la peine de cracher de flammes! Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'ai l'intention de rendre chèvre tonton Voldy en lui envoyant des visions plutôt torrides de nous deux… Draco ça va? Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude.**

**-Sans blague! Et tu penses que le lord noir va me faire quoi quand il me reconnaîtra? Il m'invitera faire des vocalises chez lui peut-être?**

**-Pourquoi pas, nul doute qu'il aura envie de réentendre crier une si jolie voix!** Déclara Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.** Non, ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa-t-il ajouter, je ne suis pas obligé de lui montrer ton visage, il verra le mien, mais pas le tien**. Il sourit, voyant le blond se détendre sensiblement.

-**Hum, donc tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de jouer un peu la provoc' pour mon cher maître adoré et d'apprécier mes parties de haute voltige avec mon Golden Boy préféré en toute impunité, c'est ça?**

-**Tout à fait, et si je comprends bien, tu es de la partie?**

En guise de réponse, le blond se contenta d'un sourire, puis avisant le canapé, il ajouta:

-**On commence quand?**

**-Ton enthousiasme est contagieux**, s'amusa Harry , se levant du fauteuil pour rejoindre l'immense canapé;** je m'en voudrai de gâcher une si bonne volonté,que dirais-tu de commencer tout de suite?**

Question purement rhétorique, vu que sans attendre la moindre réponse, il attira à lui le serpentard, le tirant par la manche, pour lui donner un baiser si long qu'il aurait essoufflé même un champion d'apnée. C'est un Draco passablement enfiévré qui lui sauta dessus, lui arrachant plus que lui ôtant ses vêtements. Harry dû donc calmer pour un instant ses ardeurs, lui rappelant qu'il fallait d'abord se concentrer sur son lien avec Voldemort, histoire d'activer les visions. Draco se renfrogna, mais se tînt tranquille pour un moment.

POV VOLDEMORT

A ce moment, loin des deux garçons, Voldemort somnolait dans son lit, lorsqu'il fut réveillé par un flot d'images inondant son cerveau. Des images? Non, plutôt un film haute définition! Comme s'il avait envie de voir son ennemi s'envoyer en l'air avec…un …un autre homme?? Il ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage le l'homme en question, mais tout le reste était diaboliquement clair, et il pouvait parfaitement voir tous les détails des deux corps.

Le blond finissait de déshabiller Potter avec une énergie proche de la rage, avant que Potter ne le bascule sous lui avec un léger rire, déshabillant le blond à son tour, mais cette fois avec une lenteur des plus agaçante pour celui-ci qui commença à frotter son excitation conte celle du survivant. Ce dernier laissa échapper un son rauque, mais n'accéléra pas son épluchage, au grand dan de l'inconnu.

Une fois les vêtements jetés dans tous les coins de la pièce, formant une sorte d'étrange patchwork, Potter se décida enfin d'attaquer le vif du sujet. ENFIN? Il avait pensé ENFIN? Mais c'est qu'il commençait à baver devant le spectacle! Lord Voldemort bave devant deux adolescents s'envoyant en l'air? D'accord, ils étaient à damner un saint avec leur corps élancés finement musclés, leur peau fine et leur lèvres rougies par les baisers, mais… mais… ARGH!! Voldemort ne bave pas!

Et voilà le blond inconnu qui commence a gémir scandaleusement sous les coups de langue du survivant qui parcourait son torse s'attardant dans le cou et les deux pointes durcies. BON SANG! Voilà que son corps réagissait à ce spectacle indécent!

Et ce sauveur à deux noises qui ne voulait pas lui accorder un instant de répit, car déjà il commençait sa descente vers des latitudes bien plus… chaudes.

Il commença par quelques caresses et baiser papillons autour de l'intimité du brun, jouant un jeu qui nous rendait fous, le blond et Moi, tout deux haletant d'anticipation.

Il saisit enfin le membre tendu du bout des lèvres, pour le bécoter à son tour, puis, le parcourir sur toute la longueur avant de s'écarter, soufflant sur le membre humide, faisant crier l'inconnu.

Potter remonta l'embrasser passionnément avant de redescendre, pour cette fois pour de bon le prendre en bouche, à une cadence totalement irrégulière, ce qui avait pour effet de faire gémir, presque pleurer le blond sous la vague de plaisir. Quant à moi, lord Voldemort, je n'en menais pas large, luttant pour préserver mes derniers lambeaux de dignité, me refusant à utiliser ma main droite.

L'inconnu continuait à se tordre sous la douce torture que luis infligeais son partenaire, je m'aperçus que ce dernier avait surélevé le blond pour pouvoir plus aisément le préparer, le brun arrêta ses allez retours avant le moment fatidique. Il retira également ses doigts de l'antre de l'inconnu, nous frustrant, mais se présenta devant l'orifice de son partenaire, ce qui fit instantanément remonter la tension à son plus haut niveau, j'avais abandonnant toute notion de dignité, bavant ouvertement et commençant à caresser mon intimité durcie avec plus d'insistance.

Ce fut à ce moment là que la vision s'arrêta. L'instant critique. Me laissant frustré et avec un sérieux problème de pantalon, un cri de rage pure m'échappa.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1) C'est une citation de Gandhi: « Cultiver l'humilité revient à cultiver l'hypocrisie »

Voili voilou,

J'ai eu une petite pulsion sadique sur la fin, mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire enrager ce cher voldichou, ce que je peux aimer le torturer

Alors vous avez aimé?


	4. Shall we begin?

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, tout à JK Rolwing, ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de torturer ses pauvres personnages mouahahahahah

Rating: M évidemment lol, ça ne serait pas drôle sinon ^^

Résumé: Harry s'ennuie, et quel meilleur passe temps que de jouer avec le feu? enjoy

***Shall we begin?***

-

Bien, et maintenant, si tu me disais comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour empêcher un seigneur des ténèbres furibard de débarquer dans l'heure au château pour venir te chercher par la peau des fesses?

Enfin, moi je dis ça, mais ce sont tes fesses après tout, tu en fais ce que tu veux!

-N'est-ce pas? Harry regardait le blond serpentard nonchalamment étendu sur le sofa, encore tout engourdi de plaisir, il arborait une expression détachée cependant trahie par d'imperceptibles tics nerveux au niveau de la bouche.

-C'est vraiment a-do-ra-ble de ta part de t'en faire pour mon royal postérieur, bien que je me doute que cet attention ne soit pas désintéressée, mais je te rassure, il est parfaitement en sécurité.

-Vraiment? Interrogea le blond haussant un sourcil sceptique.

Parfaitement lui répondit Harry, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

Et est-ce que Sa Grâce Sérénissime aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer pourquoi?

Hmm... laisse moi y réfléchir...

Harry... menaça draco

Le brun éclata de rire, puis consenti à s'expliquer

Et bien première raison, parce-que ce cher Voldy sait qu'une attaque de poudlard ne s'organise pas en une heure, n'oublie pas qu'à cause de la présence d'un certain gâteux que je ne nommerait pas, il y repensera à deux fois avant de tenter une quelconque attaque sur le château. Deuxième raison, en admettant que je lui ait vraiment fait péter les plombs et qu'il déciderait de nous rendre une petite visite, il aurait peu de chance d'atteindre son but. Il est plus simple de sortir de Poudlard que d'y entrer, or la première chose que feraient les professeurs est de faire évacuer les élèves, c'est-à dire moi y compris, et de rameuter tous les aurors du pays. Pas terrible comme plan n'est-ce pas? Et ma dernière raison, la meilleure de toutes est que ce cher monsieur « Je-me-suis-auto-proclamé-lord » sera si occupé dans les heures qui suivent à refroidir le coté Sud de son anatomie et à digérer ce que je viens de lui montrer puis à me maudire en toutes les langues connues et inconnues, qu'à mon avis nous avons bien le reste de la nuit ainsi que toute la journée qui vient. Il y a bien également une chance pour qu'il n'ait pas supporté le choc et qu'il se retrouve à St Mangouste demain, mais c'est peu probable, et puis ce serait dommage. Tu crois que si je casse trop tôt mon jouet je pourrai aller me plaindre au service après vente?

Alors que le Griffondor terminait ses explications, il s'aperçut que draco le regardait avec des yeux plus ronds que des billes.

-J'en pense que tu es encore plus tordu que je ne le pensais...

-Vraiment? Oh merci je suis touché, le griffy lui offrant en prime sa plus fausse expression attendrie .

Le serpentard le regarda d'un air consterné. Comment peux tu être aussi calme alors que tu viens sans doute de déclencher la fureur d'un mage noir qui a plus d'une fois fait frémir le monde?

-Bof, une fois de plus ou de moins, autant se faire plaisir!

* * *

* *

*

*

* *

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un certain griffi ayant fort peu dormi se réveilla dans son dortoir au doux son de la merveilleuse symphonie matinale de griffondors braillant (Ron, encore une fois tombé du lit), gloussant bêtement (seamus), ou encore ronflant (Neville, toujours très dur à réveiller). Oscillant entre migraine et désespoir, notre brun favori réussit néanmoins à se frayer un chemin à la salle de bain, tout en échangeant quelques rapides banalités comme l'on lancerait quelques bouts d'entrailles à des veracrasse pour avoir la paix. Mais Harry se reprit, il ne devait pas penser ainsi, la comparaison était beaucoup trop offensante pour les veracrasse!

Le brun s'appuyant au lavabo sourit à son reflet. La salle de bain était décidément une oasis de paix au milieu de cet océan écœurant de mièvrerie griffondoresque. Et il comptait en profiter suffisamment pour se forger des nerfs d'acier garantis 100% résistant 24 heures, à l'épreuve des griffons!

Bon, assez trainé! Passons à l'habilla...

Mes vêtements... 'y sont où?? Me dites pas que je les ai pas pris? Nan mais c'est pas possible une poisse pareille!! foutus Griffons, ils 'en feront voir jusqu'au bout! Bon, du calme, pas question de sortir d'ici comme Ron la semaine dernière avec seulement une serviette nouée précairement autour de la taille qui finira forcément comme mardi dernier arrachée pas un petit plaisantin. Et puis j'aime pas les serviettes.

Les serviettes c'est traitre.

Ça fait semblant d'être bien noué, et puis au pire moment, ça tombe innocemment, comme une fleur, en vous faisant connaître le plus grand moment de solitude de votre vie...

Harry haïssait les serviettes

Sans doute une invention de Salazar lui même!

Heureusement, qu'il s'était mis à étudier sérieusement cet été, notamment les sortilèges et les potions (comment voulez-vous devenir puissant et indépendant en vous tournant les pouces? Il s'était donc fait une raison), aussi se débrouilla-t-il, une fois calmé et suffisamment réveillé pour conjurer une chemise bordeaux, un jean serré ainsi que sa robe de sorcier qu'il laissa négligemment ouverte, histoire qu'on puisse admirer son magnifique corps d'athlète.

N'empêche, il lui faudrait rapidement trouver un peignoir de bains.

Une fois satisfait, il se prépara à sortir. Il eut cependant un instant d'incertitude, hésitant à aller volontairement et retrouver ses fers le temps du petit déjeuner. Les forçats eux avaient au moins la chance de ne pas voir leurs fers à eux se rouler des patins baveux pendant leurs repas...

* * *

* *

*

*

* *

* * *

Le petit déjeuner s'était déroulé de manière aussi écœurante et navrante que prévu, et les cours de la journée avaient étés de délicieux dérivatif, non qu'ils aient étés passionnants (ils les connaissait déjà quasiment tous ), mais ils lui avaient permis de choisir à quelle sauce il désirait déguster Voldemort. Et il s'en pourléchait déjà les babines, mais d'abord il lui fallait préparer les ingrédients dans lesquels il comptait faire mariner son Lord noir préféré.

Pour ce faire, sitôt les cours terminé, il se rua à la volière, profitant de l'heure de repas pour ne pas être dérangé. Une fois arrivé, il confia un paquet à Hedwige et l'entoura de plusieurs sorts protecteurs ainsi que d'un sortilège de désillusion, afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas repérer.

-D'après l'Ordre, Il se situerait actuellement au sud de l'Irlande, fais de ton mieux ma belle. Murmura Harry à sa chouette, puis, après une dernière caresse, il s'avança vers la fenêtre d'où Hedwige pris son envol.

Il s'attarda quelques instants sur le magnifique coucher de soleil rose orangé, avant de se reprendre: ce n'était pas tout, mais il avait une marinade de Seigneur noir à préparer! Harry pris donc la direction de la salle sur demande, avant que quelqu'un ne le dérange pour il ne savait quel prétexte foireux.

* * *

Il jeta un regard satisfait à la salle mise à sa disposition, puis s'assit à une petite table sur laquelle il plaça un miroir de taille moyenne. Miroir qu'il avait au préalable ensorcelé à l'aides de quelques sorts made in Potter, dont un léger sort se fascination, histoire de s'assurer d'avoir toute Son attention

Fermant les yeux il se concentra un instant sur son lien avec le Lord et su qu'il avait réussi lorsqu'un esprit rageur fit écho au sien. Voldemort « l'écoutait », il pouvait enfin commencer.

Rouvrant les yeux, il fixa son reflet, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonsoir Voldemort, je vous dérange peut-être? Le brun ne pu empêcher son sourire de s'élargir lorsqu'il ressentit une bouffée de rage lui répondre.

-Oh, pardon, je ne pensais pas que mon petit cadeau d'hier vous aurait autant contrarié, répondit-il avec un petit rire. Puis, rapprochant son visage du miroir, une lueur un tantinet aguicheuse dans les yeux, il demanda:

-Mais peut-être vous demandez-vous pourquoi je fais tout cela? C'est simple, je m'ennuie et je me suis trouvé un délicieux passe-temps en votre personne. La réponse à ces mots ne se fit guère attendre, et cette fois la colère du Lord lui vrilla quelque peu le cerveau, mais le brun maîtrisa bien vite la douleur (il faudra qu'il pense à remercier snape pour les leçons l'occlumencie), et éclata de rire au nez de son ennemi.

-Pas besoin de faire votre mauvaise tête, vous vous attendiez à quoi? À une déclaration d'amour peut-être? Non, ce que je vous propose, c'est un jeu. Et il ne tient qu'à vous d'en être le vainqueur, bien que comme vous vous en doutez sans doute, je n'ai aucune intention de vous laisser gagner aussi facilement...ou de vous laisser gagner tout court d'ailleurs, conclu-t-il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Qu'en pensez-vous? Personnellement, je vous l'ai dit, je m'ennuie ici, et je déteste m'ennuyer, donc si vous aussi, vous commencez entre deux doloris à vous ennuyer, que diriez-vous de vous joindre à ma partie? Harry sentit la perplexité du Seigneur noir. Parfait, c'était l'état d'esprit vers lequel il souhaitait le mener...

-Si cela vous intéresse, je vous conseille de guetter l'arrivée de ma chouette, elle a quelque chose pour vous. Mais vu que je me doute que votre repère est protégé et quelle aura du mal à vous trouver, je vous suggère d'aller à sa rencontre, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver en Irlande, mais elle est sous sortilège de désillusion, sécurité oblige. Bonne chance pour la trouver.

C'est sur un clin d'œil qu'il mis fin à la l'échange.

* * * * * * *

POV Voldemort

* * * * * * *

Voldemort en lâcha sa savonnette.

Comment ce morveux osait-il agir envers lui avec autant d'impertinence? Aux dernières nouvelles n'était-il pas censé le craindre? L'éviter, le maudire pour la mort de ses parents?

Au lieu de ça, môsieur, lui tapait tranquillement la causette, l'envoyait chercher un idiot de hibou ou lui envoyait des images 3D de lui s'envoyant en l'air avec il ne savait quel blondinet, le coupant au meil... euh au PIRE moment...euh, non ça non plus... RHAAAA!!! POURQUOI avait-il l'impression que peu importe la manière dont il tournait cette fichue phrase, il donnerait l'impression de n'être qu'un type frustré de ne pas avoir vu la fin de la scène, hein pourquoi?

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça???

…

…

D'accord, question idiote

Bon, on se calme, finis ta douche, et tu y repenseras plus tard une fois que tu seras plus zen.

Ce n'est donc qu'une fois douché, habillé et tranquillement assis dans un des fauteuils du salon de ses appartements privés qu'il s'autorisa à se pencher à nouveau sur la question Potter.

Il était maintenant sûr d'une chose, le golden boy s'était reconverti en sale môme bourré d'hormones.

Maintenant, une question se posait: allait-il accepter le défi du gamin, ou allait-il l'envoyer paître? Mmm, il était tenté de l'ignorer, mais le gosse n'avait pas tord, il avait envie de briser la monotonie des séances de tortures et des raids de mangemorts à demi ratés, et surtout il en avait assez de la servilité de ses mangemorts. Il n'y avait plus personne parmi leurs rang pour comploter contre lui, plus aucun défi original à relever... Alors lorsqu'on lui proposait un divertissement pareil, il n'allait tout de même pas refuser! Et puis, ce serait un moyen fort intéressant d'en finir avec Potter, en tout cas plus intéressant que de le torturer publiquement avant de l'achever. Il allait d'abord l'humilier psychologiquement... il lui devait bien ça après tout.

Bon, c'est pas qu'il s'ennuie, mais il avait une chouette invisible à trouver!

* * *

* *

*

Ce maudit volatile lui avait donné du fil à retordre, mais il avait finalement fini par mettre la main dessus. Quelle idée de placer autant de sorts de protection sur cette maudite bestiole! Remarque, c'était ce surnombre de protections qui lui avait permis de la repérer, et il doutait que quiconque à part le destinataire eut pu approcher la chouette et récupérer le colis. À se demander si ce si bon travail, était vraiment l'oeuvre de Potter, mmm, il faudrait qu'il prenne garde à ce que personne d'autre ne s'imisce dans son petit jeu avec Potter, il en serait fort contrarié.

Pour le moment, voyons ce que renferme ce colis...

...Taille moyenne, plutôt plat, et de forme ovoïde... Non, ce ne serait tout de même pas...

…

...si, c'est ça. Mais qu'est-ce que ce garçon peut bien avoir en tête?

Entre les mains du Lord se trouvait un objet de taille moyenne, simplement, mais finement sculpté de volutes noir-argentés. Or, il se trouvait que le Lord avait déjà auparavant vu un objet similaire, hier soir, ce miroir semblait être le jumeau de celui dans lequel il avait pu observer le reflet de Potter alors qu'il lui parlait.

Et fixée à l'un des pieds du miroir, une petite étiquette portait une petite annotation:

Shall we begin?

* * * * * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * * * * *

Désolée pour ce looooong retard, mais bon, j'ai perdu ma motivation lorsque mon ordi m'a traîtreusement lâchée, mais me voilà de retour (qui a dit ''pour vous jouer un mauvais tour''? Hein, qui?

Bref, me revoilà avec tout plein de nouvelles idées!! D'ailleurs, je me suis fait un petit plaisir sur le coup de la serviette ^^

Voili voilou

une pitite rewiew pour fêter ça?


End file.
